kodigologoscriptoriumbibliolexfandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Barangay Citizen's Charter
Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter Ordinance of 2017 A Proposed Ordinance Providing for the Standard Guidelines and Procedure on the Conduct and Operations of Barangay Frontline Services Pursuant to Republic Act No. 9485 Prescribing for Citizen’s Charter, Allocating Funds therefor and for Other Purposes . BE IT ENACTED BY THE SANGGUNIANG BARANGAY 153, Zone 13, District I of Bagong Barrio, Caloocan City, during Its Sanggunian Regular Session Held 31 February 2017 at the Conference Hall of the Barangay Administrative Building, With the Punong Barangay and all the Kagawad, as Members of the barangay sanggunian attending. WHEREAS, Sec. 391 (a) of Republic Act No. 7160 otherwise known as the Local Government Code of 1991 provides; “The Sangguniang Barangay, as the legislative body of the barangay, shall: (1) Enact ordinances as may be necessary to discharge the responsibilities conferred upon it by law or ordinance and to promote the general welfare of the inhabitants therein.” WHEREAS, Sec. 6 of Republic Act 9485 or the Anti Red-Tape Act of 2007 mandates that “all government agencies xxx, or local government or district units shall set up their respective service standards to be known as the Citizen’s Charter”; WHEREAS, the Sanggunian of Barangay 153, Zone 13, District I of Bagong Barrio, Caloocan City, adheres to the policy of professionalism in public service set forth by Republic Act 6713 or the Code of Conduct and Ethical Standards for Public Officials and Employees which provides that; “public officials and employees shall perform and discharge their duties with the highest degree of excellence, professionalism, intelligence and skill”; NOW, THEREFORE, WE, THE ELECTED OFFICIALS OF SANGGUNIAN OF BARANGAY 153, ZONE 13, DISTRICT I OF BAGONG BARRIO, CALOOCAN CITY, by virtue of the powers vested in our Office, do hereby enact and promulgate: =Title I. The Ordinance= CHAPTER I. General Provisions Section 1. Title. This barangay ordinance shall be known as The Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter Ordinance of 2018; Sec. 2. Coverage. In compliance with the pertinent provision of Republic Act No. 9485 which provides for the implementation of a Citizen’s Charter, this barangay ordinance shall provide for the following: Guidelines and procedure on the conduct and operations of all barangay frontline services; Standard training modules for the purpose and a program of action for the periodic conduct of barangay frontline services training program; Procedures Guideline for the periodic conduct of Performance Assessment and Evaluation of barangay officers and personnel involved in frontline services; Official feedback mechanism and periodic public perception research; Prescribed policy and guidelines for the commissioning of a technical consultant and/or business solutions service provider for the pilot implementation; and, Allocation of required funds for the purpose Sec. 3. Construction. – This Ordinance shall be promulgated in English and in Filipino so as to afford better understanding by the greater majority. The Filipino text shall be appended herewith and shall be considered an integral portion of the enacted ordinance. The Filipino translation shall be approved and certified correct by the commissioned professional and/or technical consultant for the pilot implementation. In case of conflict, the English text shall prevail; Sec. 4. Mandate. – Sec. 384 of Republic Act 7160 known as the Local Government Code of 1991 defines the role of the barangay government as the basic political unit that serves, among other functions, as the principal implementing agency of government programs, and projects, hence, the primary arm of government in the delivery of basic services to the grass-root levels of the community; Sec. 5. Definition of terms. – For purposes of this Ordinance, the following terms shall be defined as follows: “Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter” is the service standard formulated by the Sanggunian of Barangay 153, Zone 13, District I, of Bagong Barrio, Caloocan City and presented for public notice by way of printed billboards and publications which aims to facilitate the delivery of barangay services to its community; “Barangay Official Issuances” pertains to any document issued by the Barangay Administration to a requesting public or pursuant an incident or circumstances requiring such issuance, bearing the signatures of its official signatories as well as the official barangay letter head and seal except for Certified True Copies of documents which may otherwise be issued with standard barangay authentication stamp signed by the Barangay Secretary and the Officer in custody of the original of document. ”Feedback Mechanism” shall be the scheme designed and employed under this Ordinance which shall provide for the conduct of a structured public perception survey for the purpose of encouraging public’s level of satisfaction relative the conduct and operations of barangay frontline services; “Front-line Service” refers to the process or transaction between the public and the various offices or departments of the Barangay involving application for any lawful privilege or right, which includes the modification, renewal or extension of such lawful privilege or right granted the applicant in the ordinary course of operation of the concerned office or department of the barangay. “Official Proof” refers to the approved text of the Citizens charter upon which all means of reproduction shall be based; “Supplemental Specifications Guidelines” is that ordinance subsequently enacted and promulgated intended to supplement such certain provision in the foregoing Ordinance requiring more detailed specification guidelines for their implementation. Sec. 6. Amendments and Revisions. – The original provisions of the Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter Ordinance of 2018 as provided in the foregoing may only be modified by a majority of the members of Sangguniang Barangay 153 approving or concurring with such amendment or revision; CHAPTER II. Fundamental Principles and Policy Sec. 7. Objective. – The Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter shall identify and make public all the official services of which the Administration of the Barangay Government is mandated by law to provide and deliver to its constituency by making all such services publicly known along with the means and procedures by which the community may best avail of such services; Sec. 8. Medium. – The Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter shall be published three (3) select medium, namely: Poster Media – Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter shall be posted conspicuously on select designated walls of the Barangay Hall 153 which shall be posted by way of enlarged text-graphics intended to be visible as an information billboard; Print Media. – copy shall also be published on a printed leaflet or information tract intended to be readily available for distribution and reference; and, Electronic Media. – for purposes of remote access, the Citizen’s Charter shall also be published in electronic media particularly in the internet which shall form part of the official Barangay Website; Sec. 9. Posting and Publication Standard. – Unless otherwise modified, revised, or amended in a manner provided in this Ordinance, the Barangay Citizen’s Charter and its integral instrumentalities shall be published in the above-cited medium in a manner verbatim certified true and correct by at least three (3) proofreaders based on the original approved manuscript; Sec. 10. Certifying Proofreaders. – To warrant correctness of printed copies in such medium as provided in the next preceding section, the Barangay Secretary, Treasurer and Chair of the Sangguniang Kabataan, or any other qualified person within the Barangay as the Punong Barangay may so appoint unilaterally in case of incapacity or vacancy in any of the officers mentioned shall, for the purposes of this Ordinance, serve and perform, in addition to their duties and responsibilities provided by law, and without additional compensation, as the official proofreaders of such copies and shall collectively certify the accuracy thereof; Sec. 11. General Specifications. – The Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter shall strictly observe the following specifications: Tabular Presentation of Data. – The Charter shall always be presented in a tabular format which shall consistently follow the following Standard Seven-Column Table Fields: Step Applicant/Client Service Provider Person Responsible Response Time Fees Form Standard Content. – In order to be consistent with its objective and purpose, the Charter shall completely provide for the following: The procedure and requirements to obtain a particular service; The persons responsible for each step; The maximum time to conclude the process; The document to be presented by client or applicant; The amount of fees, if necessary; and, The procedure for filing complaint; Reference Citation. – Important references and citation of authorities must accurately be indicated by way of footnote references as to render information cited in the Charter credible and accurate; Table of Requirements. – Each table of procedures shall have its respective Table of Requirements providing for the necessary documentary and other indispensable requisites in availing a specific frontline service; and, Table of Complaint Procedure and Feedback Mechanism. – A separate table shall be provided wherein procedure for filing complaint and accommodating feedback from the public shall equally be provided; Sec. 12. Official Forms. – All forms, record books and official documents shall, as much as practicable, follow specific pattern and proforma prescribed and provided in the foregoing ordinance; Sec. 13. Fees. – No fees may be collected without a duly approved resolution or ordinance providing for the purpose which shall, without exception, accordingly be cited in the pertinent text of the Charter as an official reference citation; =The Barangay=